Kunoichi of the AfterLife
by Akuookami
Summary: Life continues on in the world of the dead. After episode 4 of the anime, Otonashi becomes interested in the shadowy appearance of Shiina and decides to learn more about her. He's probably going to bite more than he can chew. Operation, START!


=Chapter 1=

First Angel Beats Fanfic!

I continue on my quest to make up random pairings!

Shiina needs more fans; she's cool!

This fanfic occurs after episode 4 of the anime.

…On with the show.

* * *

><p>Otonashi looked to his left and right…and sighed.<p>

He was stuck in a makeshift afterlife fighting against God or something…how does that even make sense? Deciding that asking that question was stupid, Otonashi got out of bed and began to change into his school uniform.

In the morning, he went to the SSS base; the principal's office. Yurippe said that she had some important mission to assign him. He was obviously going to die on this mission, but does that really matter when you're already dead? After we defeat God, what happens next? These were stupid questions and he knew it. As he neared the clubroom a large axe sliced through the air. Otonashi was able to dodge it in time before it disappeared into the ceiling once again.

"Yurippe, turn that thing off! You could've killed me!" he cried out.

"…Can't kill what's already dead." She stated easily as she opened the door.

Otonashi got up and walked into the clubroom. Everyone was doing what they usually did: Hinata was talking to Noda about Yurippe, Takamatsu, Fujimaki, and Oyama were laying on the couch, TK was dancing randomly in the corner while Matsushita tried to copy his moves, and Shiina was slouching against the wall in the far corner of the room, covered in shadow.

Otonashi looked at her; she never really talked much during the meetings and she was always silent during the missions; does she have something to hide? Otonashi felt like he needed to talk to her at least once; there was so little he knew about her as a member of the SSS.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" Yurippe declared at the top of her voice, "Your debriefing is about to start!" Everyone turned their heads as the blue monitor and holographic emblem appeared in the room.

"Okay, this operation will be called Operation Stealth Bomber!" Yurippe declared. Otonashi grimaced at the name. It sounded like they were going to blow up the school, but he knew better than that after Operation Tornado.

"We will need a small team to infiltrate Tenshi's lair-" started Yurippe.

"You mean her room?" interrupted Hinata.

"-Whatever! We need to infiltrate it in order to plant a bug inside her room." Yurippe finished.

Everyone knew what a bug was so no one asked a stupid question.

"Okay, this is how it is going down. Oyama will provide long range support with a rifle. Hinata and Noda will provide mid-range support while Shiina and Otonashi will go into her room and plant the bug under her desk." Yurippe debriefed. "Here, take these walkie-talkies in case something happens" she handed one to Otonashi and Hinata.

"Why are we planting a bug in her room?" asked Fujimaki.

"In case you DIDN'T know, Tenshi works with God himself. If we can plant a bug in her room, we could probably hear their conversations and plan accordingly" said Yurippe. Everyone nodded, understanding what they had to do.

"Alright, Operation START!" yelled Yurippe, and the operation commenced.

* * *

><p>Shiina, Otonashi, Hinata and Noda sped towards the dormitory in which Tenshi lived in.<p>

"Otonashi, you've been staring at Shiinacchi for a while now; you like her or something?" asked Hinata.

"No way! I'm…just confused on what her background is. She never really talks much" replied Otonashi.

"Good luck, she's a tough nut to crack. Did you know she slashed me open a couple of times before you came here?" laughed Hinata.

Otonashi just stared at him; that was nothing to laugh about.

"Anyway, I'm surprised you've taken such an interest in her. She's always minding her own business so we mind ours" said Hinata.

"Maybe I'm just being nosey…"

"Or maybe you liiike her~" teased Hinata.

"I don't! Knock it off." whispered Otonashi There conversation was becoming loud.

"Could you guys just get a move on? I don't want to disappoint Yurippe!" threatened Noda.

Otonashi sped forward to stay with Shiina while Hinata and Noda split off towards the bushes. When Shiina and Otonashi entered the building, it looked pretty normal to them. Because the elevator was broken, they decided to use the stairs. As they continued up the flight, Otonashi thought of what Hinata said; maybe he was being nosey, or maybe he actually li-

Otonashi slapped his face to clear his mind of that thought. Shiina turned around without breaking stride to stare at him because of the noise.

'_This newcomer is a strange one. To think he was able to surpass me when going to the Guild is phenomenal. Maybe he has some skill'_ thought Shiina. She continued up the stairs until they found Tenshi's room.

Shiina picked the lock with a strange-looking device and entered the room. Otonashi pulled out his Glock 17 and approached the room cautiously. It looked like any ordinary room for a high school girl. The place was clean and neatly organized, and her desk looked like it was polished. With Shiina glaring at him for talking so long, Otonashi pulled out the bug Yurippe had gave him and attached it under the desk. Then, the walkie-talkie started making noise.

"Otonashi, we've got a problem! Tenshi is making her way up the stairwell right now!" screamed Hinata.

"Wait, I didn't hear any gun shots. How did she get past?" Otonashi yelled into the talkie.

"Noda just sped up to her with his halberd and got knocked into me. She probably knew what's up and used Hand Sonic. I'm bleeding pretty badly right now and I can't move. You need to get out of there now!" coughed Hinata, and the walkie-talkie stopped making noise.

Otonashi thought for a moment. Since Tenshi was coming up the stairs, they couldn't use the direct route. Falling out the window could incapacitate him for a while and they would probably get captured. There only option was to hide somewhere.

"Shiina, get into the closet!" yelled Otonashi as he opened it. Shiina just continued to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Tenshi is coming up the stairs right now. We don't have time to evacuate so get in here!" Otonashi yelled as he entered the small space.

"I'd rather go out the window; I am a kunoichi after all…" she said bluntly.

"There's no time to play Daredevil!" said Otonashi as the door made a click to his right. She was already at the door. "Get in here!" he whispered and dragged her in by her arm. He closed the closet door as the main door opened, Tenshi coming inside.

Otonashi sighed in relief as he made it just in time. His relief disappeared when he saw Shiina staring at him angrily. When he checked their posture, his arms were wrapped around her waist with her body facing his. He looked away but couldn't hide the blush on his face.

"Sorry…" he said in his lowest whisper. "But we needed to hide from Tenshi. She would've seen you go out the window. It's no good to be playing ninja."

She continued to stare at him angrily.

"If you think I am 'playing ninja', then you are mistaken. I am a true kunoichi." She stated in the same tone of voice Otonashi had. Now Otonashi just felt bad. "Sorry…" was all he could muster.

Tenshi looked around the room, but shrugged her shoulders. She took a bag that was hanging off the chair and walked towards the door to leave.

"Oh, she just left her bag here." Otonashi stated as he heard the click of the door locking. "Alright Shiina we can get out of here." As he tried to open the door, it didn't move. Otonashi tried again; it wouldn't budge. The door was jammed.

"Umm… I think I closed it too hard." Otonashi said as he tried again and again.

Shiina just sighed.

"Move."

"…What?"

Shiina shifted in his position, making Otonashi feel even more unconfortable. All he could see was her dark blue hair sway as she moved 180 degrees to face the closet door.

"Grab onto my waist, newcomer."

"W-W-W-Why?" stammered Otonashi. This conversation was becoming more awkward.

"I need a strong base so I can use a move that will make the least amount of noise. Now, grab onto my waist." She said simply.

Otonashi felt he had no reason to object and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was pretty small so his hands easily moved around them. Otonashi felt VERY uncomfortable now. Her body was well-toned and her skin was really soft. Even though she had a tough interior, she was actually quite soft. As he thought this, Shiina gripped onto his waist and raised her legs. Kicking away the bolts on the door, she let the door fall easily onto the carpet. Shiina got up and looked at Otonashi.

"Come, newcomer. We should move out before we are spotted once more" said Shiina. Otonashi looked at her wide eyed.

"T-That was…amazing. I've seen never seen anything like it!" he said as he picked up a bolt from the door.

"I told you; I am a kunoichi. Such an execution is of novice level. Let's go." Shiina stated as she moved towards the door. Otonashi shook out of his trance and got up to follow her.

When they got out of the building, they saw Noda and Hinata in a bloody pile near the door way with a single stab wound through their chests. Shiina grabbed Noda's foot while Otonashi hoisted Hinata onto his shoulders. All the while, he looked at Shiina. She doesn't go on a lot of missions, but when she does, she is extraordinary. Otonashi wondered why Yurippe doesn't use her more often. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from her. Holding Hinata on his back reminded him of their conversation earlier. She really did look amazing with her long dark blue and alert red eyes. He continued moving with those thoughts in mind.

When they were nearing the base, Otonashi felt he needed to speak with her.

"Hey, umm…Shiina?" said Otonashi to grab her attention.

Shiina looked at him, still dragging Noda's bleeding carcass.

"What is it, newcomer?"

"Well, I don't mean to pry but… what was your life like when you were alive?" he asked.

Shiina looked at him questioningly.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, it's just that… I haven't gotten my memories back yet. I was wondering what it felt like after you got them back…" he mumbled.

"…It doesn't matter what happened in my life now, does it?" Shiina looked at him sternly.

"How could it not matter? It was your life, right? Doesn't it hold special value to you?" he said, now concerned.

Shiina stopped in front of the base.

"Shinobi do not need to rely on the past for anything: all that matters is the present. I feel there is no need to know about your past, it only makes things harder for oneself..." she said. Otonashi realized she was trying hard not to put any emotion into that.

"Shiina…" he started. Then, the door opened behind her, pushing Shiina into Otonashi, who moved to stop her from falling, leaving Hinata's body to crash to the floor.

"I heard noise, are you guys fini-" said Fujisaki until he saw Shiina and Otonashi embracing in the hall way.

Shiina and Otonashi looked at him; Shiina with apathy and Otonashi with embarrassment.

"Umm… I'll tell Yurippe you guys are finished" he quickly said before closing the door. Otonashi let go of Shiina and put his arms behind his head. Shiina looked at him with confusion before going towards the door.

"I'll like to talk to you some other time, newcomer. For now, we must tell Yurippe of our mission" she said with her back turned.

"Wait, can you at least call me by my name?" Otonashi asked.

Shiina thought for a moment before answering:

"Alright, Otonashi-kun, I shall talk to you later. Good day."

She closed the door behind her, leaving Otonashi with two bloody carcasses and something to think about…

* * *

><p>...Yep, I finished this in 4 hours with no plan whatsoever.<p>

I may or may not continue this, but if I do, it will be one more series to do along with my other ones.

I don't even know why I wrote this: I'm crazy.


End file.
